Episode 1873 (31st May 1994)
Plot The police secure the area of the shooting at Pencross Fell. Vic worries and blames Joe for getting involved and preventing the raiders escape. The raiders drag Viv and Shirley over the moors. Seth is confused to arrive in the village and find the area cordoned off. Michael explains about the robbery, Alan being shot and Shirley and Viv being held hostage. Sarah phones the police when she notices someone in the yard at Emmerdale Farm attempting to steal the landrover. Joe recognises that it's the 4th raider and dashes out to park the tractor in front of the landrover to prevent his escape. The 4th raider gets out of the landrover and points his gun at Joe and Jack as he makes his escape on foot. Joe attempts to chase after him but Jack stops him. Viv realises who one of the raiders is when he quotes a Psalm. Seth offers his assistance to the police upon finding out the raiders are at Pencross Fell, explaining he knows the countryside better than anyone in the village being gamekeeper. Viv attempts to make an escape from the 1st raider and struggles away. He grabs hold of her and pins her down. She rips his balaclava off, introducing Shirley to Reg Dawson - her ex-husband. Still making his escape on foot, the 4th Raider runs out into the road and straight into Bernard's car turning round a bend. He hits the windscreen but gets back up to his feet, pointing his gun at Bernard before hobbling off. Bernard calls the police. Sergeant Hanway's amazed when Seth manages to track the trail of the raiders and finds Reg's balaclava abandoned on the fell. Scott, Kelly and Donna arrive home from school and are shocked to see the state of the Post Office. They are escorted into The Woolpack by the police. Seth discovers that the raiders have gone down the river and suspects they're looking for somewhere to 'hole up'. Further down the river, the raiders arrive at Home Farm with Shirley and Viv. Seth becomes aware that he's lost their trail. Scott's guilt is immense when he realises the only reason Vic wasn't in the shop was because he had to deliver his papers. Bernard invites Vic and the kids to stay at Hawkins Cottage. The police inform Vic it looks like the main raider is Viv's ex-husband, Reg Dawson. Reg makes it clear to Viv that he's not leaving her again. Seth realises that the raiders must be at Home Farm. The raiders break into a car at Home Farm and are just about to make their escape when they hear police sirens in the distance. They break into the house instead, dragging Viv and Shirley with them and forcing them to close the curtains. Realising the police are gaining on him, the 4th raider arrives at Home Farm and crashes through a window taking Reg by surprise who shoots him dead. Cast Main cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeleine Howard *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Sergeant Hanway - Ray Ashcroft *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Chief Inspector Gillet - John Graham Davies *WPC - Leigh Gardener *PC Wilson - Steve Huison *Colin - Al Hunter-Ashton *Simmy - Stuart St. Paul Locations *Pencross Fell *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Station Road *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse interior and yard *Unknown roads *Home Farm - Grounds, yard, kitchen, dining room and sitting room Notes *Additional Credits: Ian Rowley (Special Effects). *Stuart St. Paul performed his own stunts in this episode. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: (to PC Wilson on seeing Main Street cordoned off) "How am I supposed to get to t'pub?" Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes